conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Germanic War (FW)
Type the info on the war in the boxes and please don't go inactive if you are a participant. __ToC__ The Course of the War Okay, so to make this work we need to each day or every 3 days (or another length of time) show where we would like to make an assualt and then if we feel it is needed work out how the battle there would have panned out and who won and who lost. And then other major events too can affect the war and in the end we shall see who is the victor! We need to set the "time" as soon as possible becouse if no, FW Events will become no understandable. We have to understand that everibody is not online at the same time, so we have to wait for the answers. I think that RP a war will be very difficult with the current extended ideas of having the biggest, the fastest and the powerful military. Anyway, I continue thinking that this war is absurd and that two wordl wars in less than a year is too much even for FW. --BIPU 11:14, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I think the wars are absurd, but I also think allowing an unstable nation with a nick to produce Biological weapons in EUROPE is even more absurd. I'm done with the wars and most likely after this is all over I'll go make a Swiss page. Nathaniel Scribner 11:19, June 6, 2011 (UTC) My nation isn't unstable, I wonder how you got that idea. Also this is supposed to be realistic but different so lets just play the war! 16:00, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Some previous things and Lies The war cant be roleplayed with previous things unexplained. It is totally impossible that a nation with the size of my garden and 1,5 million inhabitants has an army of 500k. It is impossible, and it is impossible to RP any war with this Lie. If so, I will modify all my articles to say that I have 5 million soldiers and 20,000 planes. (Everybody lies here after all.) KOS is la lie. It is needed a committee to evaluate and approve the actions of the war. Since everyone says he has indestructible weapons and infinite armies the war can be eternal. With a minimum of realism, NGE is not able to fight with the whole NATO in Germany and in the mediterranean. Yon dont have any opportunity of breaking the naval blockade in the Mediterranean against the Everetty, EAF and Baltic Union fleets and your troops in Lybia will be isolated. URSS will be called to war against NGE by the allies and NGE will be rounded by war... can you manage this? I think this war is stupid, unrealistic and if played with a minimun of sense will end with the dissapearance of NGE, that is something that I dont want becouse you are a good player and neighbor.--BIPU 07:52, June 6, 2011 (UTC) They mobilized all thier divisions even the reserve ones, don't think that they aren't gunna end up with repercussions. Afterwards (whoever wins) they are going to be in serious debt because of their choices. KoS will probrably just act as a small factor fighting as a supporting brigade. Also I can justify my powerful army via both state industry and the 2nd largest military budget in the world also the harsh needs for someone to become a soldier. Realistically the NGE can win a land campaign with the right tactics, outnumbering someone doesn't mean you will be victorious. Also with the Med, we plan to use our powerful airforce to swing the odds in our favour plus the fact that we are operating in home territory gives us another advantage and again I mention tactics. USSR may be called to war against the NGE, it may stay neutral until that happens or not, lets focus on the main war. No country can survive a surrounding war however if things got seriously bad for the NGE and Lukas isn't there to stop it, the DNP will just commit suicide via mass nuke. Also I doubt that the NGE will die from this, a war with just the German Republic can be won in a reasonable amount of time (other nations could spell trouble), I'm glad that you consider me a good player and even if this spells disaster for the NGE, I can start another nation (and work on the NGE as I have grown attached to them) that isn't as militaristically agressive. Kunarian 09:05, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :You don't have they 2nd highest military spending on the world; I guarentee it. Woogers - talk ( ) 13:52, June 6, 2011 (UTC) There are many mistakes here. One thing is to have a powerful army and a very different thing is to have the capacity to project it abroad. For example, everybody knows that China has a powerful army, but everybody knows too that they arent able to invade any nation if they have to transport their troops by sea. NGE has a strong military for a continental war, but is totally unable to maintain the positions in Lybia. You talk about air force... do you tink that your enemies dont have planes?? How many time can your planes fight over Lybia if they have to go home (thousands of kilometres) to be refueled?? Please... conseider that an army has to be refueled, rearmed and the soldiers have to eat... How do you plan to send food to your army in Lybia?? About the justification of your powerful army, I understand it but there are some things to be analized. The existence of a strong military industry doesnt guarantee that the products of such industry are high tech or quality. In fact, a nation like NGE (the way you have choosen to play it) is an strong industrial nation but becouse of its isolation and its economical weakness (you have told this) NGE is not an top tech nation. In the modern war, technology is a key thing. (Iraq has a strong army... strong to maintain Sadam in power and strong to fight against Iran but too weak to fight to a very less numbering army like the USA army in Iraq). Really, it is impossible to maintain your war in Lybia... and if so... why to continue fighting in Europe?? Please, I think you should consider a diplomatic solution.--BIPU 09:29, June 6, 2011 (UTC) "Playing" the war Maybe when it comes to war we need to be more organised, for instance using this image I can demonstrate my idea so that this war is played out justly without any silly "I blew up your entire army as they were eating" events. The different sides units are demonstrated by different colours and shapes, ground armies are circular and either green or red, they represent 100,000 men, armys need to be supplied by a local industrial or major city that could ferry needed supplies to troops, cities are either orange or light green and black supply lines represent these convoys taking food and ammo, cities can only supply 5 armys at a time but armys can be supplied by more than one city to ensure supplies reach them, armys can transport by sea but unless a fleet is protecting them they are an open target. The red and green squares represent fleets, they have no supply lines but if they are blocked off from a friendly port city then they run low or even out of supplys. Purple lines represent attacks, red coulds represent my bombing of you, green your bombing of me (bombing can be on armies or cities, bombing cities also bombs the minor industrial and military bases around them.) port cities have no supply limits on fleets. Every week we agree on an attacker (the attacker gets to be very offencive and take ground however the defender has the simple advantages of a better chance of winning a battle unless unsupplied and gets to act first however attackers can choose to do special events like a huge air raid (requires talking and negotiating about how it will work)), then the defender chooses their army and fleet positions, bombing targets and supply lines. The attacker then can try to exploit his opponents position, he can choose his army and fleet positions, bombing targets, supply lines and attack lines, every army or fleet can only have one attack line (you can attack everywhere with everything but this will have an effect on your economy and will wear out your armys meaning that if your opponent is the attacker next time we will apply exhaustion to your troops). Positions are checked in corispondance to the last map and then if passed we work out what goes on (battles, and if any we feel are major we shall make a battle page for them). Then we adjust the pages map (the one with just the red line) for victories and losses, we also add info on the events. and repeat. This war won't end tomorrow so get ready for a drawn out firefight. Kunarian 19:51, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I have to read it carefully but in a first reading I think that we need to clarify as soon as possible the "timing" we play the war.--BIPU 20:14, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Thats the thing the defender/s will need to post their image to the new topic within say the first 2 days of the week, then the attacker/s can post anytime after that but not on the 6th and 7th day as we need to work stuff out then. oh and btw I think I forgot the rule that bombing citys would cut their supply. Kunarian 20:32, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Please... a bit of patience for everybody. You should wait to know the nations involved in the war... lets play this with order. --BIPU 21:37, June 6, 2011 (UTC) My Actions For the next Month Alright, NATO has treaties that allow darning times of war allow allies to pass / use airforce bases and ports. As being part of the Franco-German and hes currently not IC we are in a tight military Alliance, and has a nice navy at the most. Dark Blue Spots: Real NATO bases Red: Important Cities and Supplies Dark Red: Ground Forces/Naval, Supply line. Black Line: Areas which will see the most of troop movment and advantages. Orange: Airforce Attacks Stage 1: '''Ground Forces shall lead attacks into Austria, Czech, Slovakia, Northern Hungary. Launch Naval units. '''Stage 2: '''Meet heavy resistance from Austria, Czech and developer heavily on Eastern Slovakia and North East Hungary. (NGE should know why). Naval Forces of France will begins to slip trough NATO Water Territories, which is entered by NGE shall progress that country to war with NGE. Frances Aircraft Carrier (With large escort) shall positions themselves in Italian Waters and will launch air strikes against Vienna and Budapest. NATO air force bases in Northern Italy shall launch large air strikes against NGE's capital. '''Stage 3: '''French Naval Forces will blockade Bulgaria (NGE should know why). German Naval Forces will progress to Spain and too Malta and to NATO base in Crete and then progress against NGE ships in the Mediterranean. '''Stage 4: '''Final Stage and will keep supplement to these positions and no more advancements into NGE, and Air strikes will stop. Occupation in North East Hungary and East Slovakia, as well with the blockade of Bulgaria and Slovenia. This will be my attacks in the following days, and if you have any to counter in the future you can when they get close to your forces. This is for OOC reasons for you to respond in the next few days, you IC generals do not know of these plans to come. DUDE! you can't just do that. this is the problem, you can't just say "I will take this chunk of land as I'm sure my troops can handle it. I will also teleport past the NGE fleet and blockade them. I shall then have my aircraft carriers protected via my forcefield while they attack the capital. I shall not be stopped as I am God." please month by month is fine but don't plan it all out and say this is it. you need to slow down, I will respond to this months German and French movements, Then we will decide what happens. Kunarian 21:32, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Also croatia won't help, as in a way they are in sphere of influence. I'm not teleporting past NGE fleets, if you want to enter NATO waters go ahead and start another war. I'll be leading airstrikes against your defenses on the Italian border and you capital, thanks to real NATO airbases. Never did I say this WILL work, I said this is my plan and will be actions to come. My fleets will pass from Spain _-> France -> Around allies who have blockaded and your fleet -> Into Italy -> Into Grecce -> Turkey and then attack Bulgaria. If attack my fleets, this will violate NATO counties and will cause war with them. The Area in black is an area I'll be focusing on and hoping to take. Nathaniel Scribner 21:46, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I thought I saw Croatia as part of the Papal States. Nathaniel Scribner 21:49, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Papal States are disconnected. '''Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:51, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright, the carrier plan will no happen and the aircraft will go to one of the two airforce bases in northern Italy. Nathaniel Scribner 21:56, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that and according to the changed history they are a country aided by the New German Republic for the Confederacys actions along with Romania (and also act as allies due to our improved relationship). Also my fleet can come into the Meditereanian and fight you there, the blocakade is around Libya and the Suez canal and Gibralter not the Whole med. Also you will meet my allies fleet in greece if you went near there (true its small but it will be supported by NGE ships). Kunarian 21:57, June 6, 2011 (UTC) The lines int he Meditereanian are only a reference for its movement trough NATO counties, attacking me in Greece will cause war with Greece, Sparta is a small nation with almost no water territory. We ensure you that all nations that we pass trough are NATO allies. Nathaniel Scribner 22:03, June 6, 2011 (UTC) According to new history Greece is worthless apart from its reasonable fleet (nothing like it is in real life), Sparta also has crushed it once (and lost once) with bands of rebels. In the Spartan War of Independence it would have taken a good ammount of the water territory. Plus unless you pass right by the coast you aren't safe and as soon as you pass Spartan waters your free to be attacked, getting to the Black sea won't be like a walk in the park. Kunarian 22:07, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll be going from Italy -> Greek Crete -> Turkey. My German and French naval forces will be grouping at Crete and then pass into Turkish waters in the Black Sea and will be blockading incoming oil reserves from tankers from the middle east, I'm hoping Russia will assist me in in a blockade of oil in its waters, and if so you lose one of your oil supplies, well one of the two. Nathaniel Scribner 22:16, June 6, 2011 (UTC) But really and truely how are you gunna get to Greek creek? the only way is to go through either Spartan or West Libyan seas or you can be daring and go straight down the middle of the med where you aren't safe. Kunarian 22:20, June 6, 2011 (UTC) There will still be large amount of coalition forces in the area, and attacking me around other coalition forces might cause you to become a hostile.Nathaniel Scribner 22:24, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Naval warfare ain't a bar brawl, they'll keep their positions as ordered unless NATO gives the go on an invasion of the NGE (unlikely as they premote peace and not war). basically you are safe until you pass the heel of Italy or the Republic of Lybias Triopolian coast. Then you have a choice to make on whether to cut a short path by our allies coasts (which will be partrolled) or go in the center sea (which will also be patrolled), theres little chance of you getting past the Spartan Lybian sealine. Kunarian 22:30, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure the French Naval Forces will do just fine. Nathaniel Scribner 22:32, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Please Kunarian... dont tell us now that the "garden size nation" (I mean KoS) has now a fleet able to fight agaist a joint frech-german fleet... please... please...please.... If you want to do it with a minimun of sense, please, forget everything related to an impossible nation. You have your opportunities on europe mainland theatre if NATO doesnt enter the war, but in the naval warfare you have nothing to do against the french-german-netherland fleet. (DONt forget Netherland in the war becouse they are part of FGC and FGC is a single entity by the moment.) It is logically and realistic if we consider that your nation is a land nation with a very small coast in a close sea.--BIPU 22:43, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure about if Baltic Union will enter the war, but If finally I decided that BU not entering the war or maintaining a low profile in it, I (as player) offer myself as a kind of referee if all you are agree. --BIPU 22:37, June 6, 2011 (UTC) French navy will have a hard fight on their hands anyway. Also please keep the BU seperate IC and feel free to referee OOC, If the NGE had attacked first then yes join but we didn't. Kunarian 22:44, June 6, 2011 (UTC) OH DEAR GOD NO! the KoS fleet would be doomed alone, one shot and they would be down (well not quite but you get it). Also my fleet is quite reasonable due to 2005 rearmament (next is in 2015). It has a good chance with the airforce helping it, don't forget tactics are important, not just size. Kunarian 22:49, June 6, 2011 (UTC) NGE can do good things in the Black sea or near the coast, but using the common sense acording with your nation type (your fleet is very very very oversized in your wiki) it will not able to figh outside the protection of your coast. (Remember that your planes have not an infinite range...) The FGC fleet does not need to enter the Black sea... they only have to stand in the Mediterranean and prevent yours to leave the Black Sea.--BIPU 23:13, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it will be too much of a difference considering we will have Spartan ports and airfields to help us maintain a defencive "loose" blockade. Also he has made it his every intention to try and attack the Bulgarian coastline so I don't think he will stay in the med, plus we have more time as there is less to travel. A defencive naval policy in this war will grant us a good chance of winning a defencive blockade. Kunarian 23:17, June 6, 2011 (UTC) A period of reflection In order to everybody putting his ideas clearly and thinking in we are not permanent online, I propose you a period of 72 hours from now to discuss and comment everything but without starting military actions. We dont need to play the war "real time" so I think that it would be a good idea to stop and think before write.--BIPU 22:37, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I propose you 72 hours (real time hours) of reflexion *agreed Kunarian 22:42, June 6, 2011 (UTC) No, just contest anything you don't like here. Not real time isn't fun. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:44, June 7, 2011 (UTC) How are we going to play "real Time" if all we are not online at the same time? How can we play "real time" if we dont know exactly who are the participant of the war? How can we play without reflection if we have not decided the size and power of each participant? Definitively... how can we play a war if everybody says he is the best and say no to every action of the enemy? Really... we need a period of reflection not only for this war.--BIPU 07:17, June 7, 2011 (UTC) The cost of war I know that money is a forgotten and stupid thing in this game, but I'd like to write some words about the cost of your war. It is difficult to know by the moment, but think that, for example, the Japan earthquake and tsunamy has caused a loss of 4% of japanesse gross domestic product. Are you ready to take your nations to the bankrupty and to take your people to the poverty? Have a look to this link to know about the cost of a war and then, think that if your nations has the money for this or you prefer spent it in schools or hospitals... Cost of the war --BIPU 07:48, June 7, 2011 (UTC)